


Wanton Destruction(Literally)

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Under-Desk oral sex, What Was I Thinking?, office smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Cat is working late after letting work pile up for a few weeks while she was fucking supergirl out of her superpowerd mind, and now Kara is insatiable and distracted. You're welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I honestly couldn't sleep until I wrote this down. Then i couldn't go back to sleep because well... read it. that's all

So this title has been sitting in my supercat inspiration smut bin for a few months, and somehow I kept hearing it in my head so I didn't have the will to discard it. I believe it was Hank Henshaw who said it in episode 2 of season 1, and it made me chuckle. I write smut, it inspired me, okay?  
It took me a while, but the other day I was shopping and this vision popped into my head, unbidden, and it snowballed from there. Let's just say I had to lock myself in my bathroom for an hour due to having supercat on the brain:)  
These two are my life, and despite Cat leaving, I'll never give up on these two. I'm going down with this ship, quite happily. Other than that, enjoy, ad I will never see Cat's office, or Supergirl's lips, the same way again... sorry in advance.  
Also, this is basically porn with supergirl as the lead... I think we all need some supercat office smut, and when your boss comes in the form of Cat Grant... Kara's a bit distracted... naturally...  
\---------------  
Wanton Destruction (Literally)  
\--------------------  
"Yes, I intend to invest the majority of this issues budget on Supergirl." Cat said harshly into her phone, speaking to Bob, the board director, about the upcoming issue of the Tribune, and Cat's nearly ridiculous plan to invest everything on the girl in question. Cat watched her assistant as she spoke, smiling as Kara moved about, filling a decanter of M&M's and then pouring Cat a perfect martini, shaken, not stirred, without Cat even having to ask. Kara knew her too well. Her perfect, beautiful Kara. Her everything. "Please put everyone on speaker, so I can hear the discussion." Cat said as she accepted the offered drink and set it on the counter gently, taking Kara's fingers in hers and giving each of Kara's knuckles a gentle kiss as a thank you.  
"Thank you, Kara. Cat said softly, covering the reciever on her phone as she spoke, while Kara rounded the desk and settled on the edge. "My personal hero."  
Kara smiled at the words, at their secret, and looked down at her fingertips, playing with her cuticles. Cat sighed as everyone on the phone spoke without end, arguing.  
Cat knew Kara was getting impatient, even for her super self. Cat knew Kara wanted to go home, to the penthouse she had now moved into, and wanted Cat all to herself, doing things that required less talking and more kissing and sucking. Cat couldn't blame the girl, wanted to happily indulge her, even, but this was a conference call Cat couldn't afford to miss. After the last month of having an insatiable supergirl in the household, Cat had taken sick days when she hadn't done so in ages, and had let work pile up in her office just so she could get some actually useful work out of her office en suite, using the shower to its full advantage for once. Everyone was starting to wonder what was keeping Cat so damn busy, even with hour long showers, and short work days and express phone calls for Kara's "help". Cat knew nobody really had to know that Supergirl was the one helping her, that supergirl was the beautiful addiction that was keeping Cat working overtime, and damn, Kara was making her feel young and alive again. But work had to happen sometime, right?  
\----------  
After Kara had stepped over the threshold from office assistant/superhero/sex toy to move in with me/girlfriend/supergirl, Cat had become infinitely aware of how close the girl stuck around, and not just when they were getting close in that way. Even when playing Settlers of Catan with Carter, or doing actual work for Catco, Kara had transformed into a tattoo of sorts, always being right there, never truly leaving.  
Cat was getting used to having Kara so close that touching her was a mere issue of a couple inches of air. And of trying to get a certain file only to find Kara sitting on it on her desk, whether at home or at Catco, though here the girl naturally kept a little more distance. Except for now. Cat couldn't mind if she tried. cat was used to it, to having Kara sitting on her table or desk, waiting impatiently for her "super" moments, as Cat now called Kara's more than spectacular orgasms.   
No, Cat had come to expect her files to be out of her grip due to Kara, but today, right now, when Kara slid so far onto her desk that her view of the office and the rest of the bullpen was blocked and exchanged with a view of a tight white blouse and a hint of dark blue at the top, Cat was at the least, surprised.   
"Kara..." Cat warned softly, pulling the phone from her ear as she spoke, even as she pressed a button on her desk, one that fogged up the windows and obscured them from the rest of the office.  
"Let me relax you, Cat." Kara teased, fingers singlehandedly and efficiently opening another button on her blouse, revealing a bigger patch of blue and a touch of blaring red.  
Supergirl...  
"We're at work, Kara." Cat scolded even as Kara reached forward and played with a lock of blond curls.  
"So work, like you should." kara said, sliding off the counter, inches from Cat's hands. Kara reached a finger out and brought her hands to Cat's phone, gently pushing her fingers until Cat had the phone back to her ear. Kara leaned in and touched her lips to Cat's, just barely, their breaths mingling together, and then Kara smiled wickedly, biting her lip, and Cat closed her eyes against the power of a seductively sexy Supergirl.  
When Cat reopened her eyes a mere moment later, Kara was gone. Cat gasped at the emptiness of her office, and again when she felt very insistent fingers slide up her thigh, underneath her pencil skirt.  
"Kara, what the fuck?" Cat asked, covering the receiver again.  
"Do your job, Cat Grant. And let me do mine." Kara said softly and suddenly ripped her blouse and shrugged it off, a move that only managed to make Cat shudder. Damn her, Kara knew that the suit did things to Cat. Things no simple fabrics should have the power to do... but because having Supergirl on her knees, doing things that could start such scandals...  
Cat nearly crushed her phone in her fingers.  
"How do you feel about reimagining the Tribune? Cutting its size and focusing on the main things it offers?"  
"No." Cat answered immediately, managing to control her voice even as she felt Kara slip a finger beneath red panties, (red for supergirl, of course), and inch her fingers closer through now damp curls. "No. Nothing happens to the Tribune. I will not change any parts of it. All will focus on Supergirl this week, and nothing else will shift."  
Kara slipped a finger through Cat's wet folds, dipping into her heat, and Cat shifted on her seat even as she continued her conversation, allowing Kara the access she so wanted. She couldn't deny Kara if the world depended on it. Hell, Catco could be burning to the ground and Cat would still let Kara do this to her.   
"Kara..." Cat warned despite her growing attraction. Kara smiled and pushed two fingers deep into her, red panties catching around her wrist, pulling against Cat's hips. Kara thumbed at her clit and Cat gasped against the phone from the pure shot of arousal that shot through her. Quickly, cat cleared her throat and covered the receiver again. "Fuck, Kara."  
"That's right..." Kara answered with a wicked grin. "Fuck your own personal superhero." Kara pushed another finger into Cat's wet heat, curling her fingers in a come here motion that fulfilled exactly that and made Cat slide so much closer on her seat, her free hand coming down under the desk to weave into Kara's hair to hold her there. Kara grinned and abruptly, too abruptly for Cat, Kara removed her fingers and brought two into her mouth, sucking Cat's wetness off them.  
Kara met Cat's eyes from her place underneath the desk and licked each finger methodically, making sure she got every drop, and them popped her lips off with a wet sound that physically made Cat shiver.   
"I'm not changing anything on the Tribune, or on Catco Magazine. Those stay as they are, and so does everything else." Cat said with finality, her eyes locked on wild blue ones as Kara went back to work with her fingers, licking her lips in anticipation. Cat brushed a finger through Kara's gorgeous blond hair, brushing some idle waves from her face. "The Supergirl issue goes forward, with everything we planned for it within." Cat spoke even as she watched Kara gaze at her, and reached lower to tease the blaring red S on her chest. Kara pushed her fingers back into Cat, thrusting softly, watching Cat as she spoke about her. "It will be just as killer as we planned."  
Cat smiled at Kara as she spoke, praising her even as she spoke to the committee on the other end of the line, and smiled at the ceiling when Kara leaned in and started placing eager, open-mouthed kisses against her knee, going higher with each touch of her lips. "Supergirl is everything you want her to be," Cat continued even as she felt Kara kiss her inner thigh, still climbing up, her nose pushing at the skirt now to get it out of her way. Damn, this girl. "I know that better than most."  
When Kara removed her perfect lips from Cat's thigh and placed a very specific kiss over her clit, sucking, burying her nose into dark gold curls, Cat nearly broke her phone from grip alone. "She's incredible at everything she does." Cat commented, delving fingers deep into Kara's hair to hold her there against her. "She is truly perfection."  
"But, honestly, Ms Grant. Why place all the focus on her? She's the hero, we all know it already." The committee asked, trying to save some cash anywhere.  
"I will not desert her." Cat said loudly into her phone, even as she kept Kara's mouth locked on her clit. Kara kissed and licked and sucked, eager as ever, deeply breathing in Cat's arousal, and Cat felt suddenly light headed, taken aback by Kara's eagerness to get her off like this, while she was trying to work. But let's face it, how much work could Cat actually expect to get done with a stunning supergirl between her thighs?  
Kara groaned as everything south of Cat's stomach clenched and Cat held her breath against a moan, trying to not make a sound as Kara kept licking, eagerly licking up as much of Cat as she could, which was getting more abundant by the second.   
Kara brought her hand up to Cat's hip and pulled roughly, bruising her probably, and Cat gasped as Kara effectively pulled her forward on her chair yet again. Kara pushed Cat's skirt up and dug in entirely, kissing and sucking with force, and Cat actually moaned, hiding her phone to her hip to muffle anything. Before Cat realised anything, her mind going blank from sheer pleasure as she came so so close to a ridiculously powerful orgasm, Cat felt the phone being taken from her fingers and Kara's lips leaving her overheated skin. Kara turned it off and hung up to the committee, and then went back to it, taking a deep breath as she kissed Cat eagerly, flicking her tongue quickly over Cat's clit. Kara leaned in and grazed her teeth over Cat's clit and that was all it took. Kara felt Cat's fingers fist into her hair, and she smiled, easing her eager teases as Cat whimpered through her release, slowly relaxing into the chair, boneless and happy. Kara watched Cat drag her other hand through her own curls, almost laughing as she let her whole weight fall into the chair.   
Kara smiled as she pulled her fingers away from Cat's core and licked them clean happily, easing and wiping her lips on the back of her other hand even as she smiled wickedly, clearly pleased with herself.   
"That couldn't wait another hour?" Cat asked in disbelief, but couldn't help her smile at the gorgeous girl smiling up at her.  
"No, I don't think it could." Kara said with a grin to match Cat's, rising up on her knees and pressing her body flush to Cat's front, who was till reclining in her chair as if sleeping there seemed a good idea. Kara smiled and rested her chin in the perfectly soft valley between Cat's breasts, over her blazer, and sighed sleepily. "Sorry, Kit Kat," Kara muttered, handing Cat back her phone. "I couldn't wait."  
"I didn't mind that much..." Cat trailed off, looking at the ceiling.  
Kara beamed and stood up quickly, slipping out from her comfy spot between the desk and Cat, and practically bounced as she moved to her own chair, arranging her cape before settling into the leather comfort, picking up her blouse to pull it back on.  
"You know you're in serious trouble, I assume? Anyone but you, Supergirl, I would have long fired for pulling a stunt like this."  
"That's why I'm your perfect assistant." Kara muttered, shrugging her simple white blouse over her supersuit top.  
"Yes, yes. My perfect superhero/assistant/everything else. But honey please, never do this again or you really will be in trouble." Cat said softly, punching up the number to re enter the conference, wondering how in the fuck she was going to explain the moaning and the whimpering and the abrupt hang up in the middle of another lengthy question.   
Kara stood and walked up to Cat, and leaned in to kiss her cheek, flicking her tongue over Cat's skin much in the same way she'd done earlier, with just a hint of supergirl force, and smiled as she leaned back, meeting Cat's eyes just as the committee started asking questions. Kara leaned in and kissed Cat's lips gently again, and Cat swore she could taste herself on Kara's tongue. It started a hum in her stomach that she knew she wouldn't be ignoring for a long time. Maybe it was time to visit Kara's office at unprecedented hours when she was taking to her sister or Clark.  
Give her the payback she so desperately had earned herself.  
Kara broke the kiss with a tiny tap of meeting noses, and then smiled her dazzling wicked grin.   
"Don't repeat this, Kara." Cat warned.  
"Then don't keep me waiting, Cat."  
\----  
The End.  
I am so sorry, but this wouldn't leave my head until I had it written down.


End file.
